


In the Dark of Night

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, killerwave, zoom mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt- Killerwave- Mick helping Caitlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Killerwave is my crack ship. :)

Caitlin woke with a gasp, bolting straight-up in bed, chest heaving. The blankets fell from her shoulders and she gripped them in her shaking hands. “It’s not real. It’s over. He isn’t here.” She whispered to herself, the mantra familiar, though not altogether comforting.

“I order a large fry.” Her thoughts snapped to Mick, who was still sleeping soundly beside her, alternating between snoring and speaking. “This… Small.” She couldn’t help but smile despite herself, and slowly lowered herself back onto her pillow.

She still saw Zoom’s face in her nightmares, in the dark of corners when she was alone, on the back of her eyelids when they were closed for too long. But she was getting better. She was talking about it, moving on from it, accepting that what had happened did not have to define her. She had her friends to thank for that. And Mick, who had slowly opened up about his own demons.

Mick rolled over in his sleep, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his chest. Thoughts of Zoom vanished as she nestled against him, closing her eyes. She was okay. 

The nightmare did not return.


End file.
